fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Invasion! Episode 16
Jolts) Blue! BlueKing4ever) Don't forget Kyleronco and DarkusAlpha! Pyrosmaster) Blue... ( Blueking4ever, Kyleronco, and DarkusAlpha land with their bakugans ) Mutant Wolfie) I have no time to waste, so... Kyleronco) Ability Activate, 'Wing Breaker: ( MW, flys into his opponent, leading to 2 wing swipes to his opponent ) ( Mutant Wolf charges into Hydros )' Hydros) Ow! I was only dancing and when you hit me, when I'm dancing, I get MAD! ( Hydros grabs onto Mutant Wolfie's wing ) Hydros) Now, it's my turn! ( Fires a blast from one of his mouths ) ( Meanwhile, DarkusAlpha and Jolts brawl ) DarkusAlpha) You were one of us!... but you had to betray us! Jolts) No, I was just smarter! DarkusAlpha) Ability Activate! 'Spinning beam: (all 12 heads fire at different directions, and Tweloid spins in a circle ).' ( Tweloid starts to spin around and fires 12 darkus blast ) Phoenix) Ow! Ow! Ow! Jolts do something! Jolts) Ability Activate! Dark Flamer! ( Phoenix covers his body in a black flames and charges into his opponent ) ( Phoenix charges through Tweloid's blast and knocks Tweloid down ) DarkusAlpha) Well, someone has some fight! Jolts) I got more fight then you know! ( Meanwhile during Blue and Pyro's brawl ) Blueking4ever) Ability Activate! 'Gusty Push: ( Uses his wings to make a gust, to push his opponent away )' Pyro Dragonoid) I must hold on... Pyro any time! Pyro) Oh! Ability Activate! Pyros Flame! ( Pyro Dragonoid, charges up his power at his chest and fires a blast from a swing of its tail. ) ( Pyro Dragonoid swings his tail, sending a blast into Stomboid, but Stomboid ate the blast. ) Stomboid) Yummy! ''' '''Blueking4ever) When we finish you off, Wolf will be our target! Pyrosmaster) You will not get to him! Blueking4ever) Sure?! Ability Activate, 'Extreme Heat ( Fires a ball of fire at this opponent ).' ( Stomboid fires a fireball at Pyrosmaster ) Pyro Dragonoid) NO! ( Moves Pyro out of the way, but the blast misses Pyro Dragonoid too ) Blueking4ever) Hahaha! You failed, you can brawl me and let Wolf suffer in there or, you can go in there and I destroy the building! ( Meanwhile in the house ) Redakaibakulover) I can't leave Hydros alone ( Walks out the back door, not knowing the house is on fire. ) ( Meanwhile, Serenity writes down notes on what she needs to stop Wolf's mutation. ) Serenity) There we go, now I need to find these items and I can save Wolf from his mutation... ( Puts notebook in her pocket ) ' '( Looks around ) Serenity) ... smoke... oh no! ' '( Rushes to Wolf's room, opens the door to his room and unlocks the cage door ) ''' '''Serenity) Wolf... Wolf ( Pulls Wolf out of his cage ) ( Sleeping gas is thrown into the room ) Serenity) Wolf! Wolf wake u...u...up ( Passes out ) Episode 13 Part 1 Category:Wolf Story 1